


A Bit of Magic

by ObscureReference



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: It was easy to forget, sometimes, that Selena, Odin, and Laslow had come from some mysterious, far-off land they didn’t speak about.Other times it was much more obvious.





	A Bit of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> The event Selena is referring to in her scene is her and Keaton's Supports where they compete about who is the better hunter.

It was easy to forget, sometimes, that Selena, Odin, and Laslow had come from some mysterious, far-off land they didn’t speak about.

Other times it was much more obvious.

 

 

 

“L-Lord Xander,” Laslow sputtered. “I didn’t expect—You didn’t see any of that, did you?”

There was a bit of sweat on Laslow’s brow. He must have been dancing for quite some time, Xander thought. He wondered how often Laslow came out here to practice. Often enough, probably.

Laslow waited anxiously for a reply.

Sometimes, Xander mused, it was better to lie to spare a person’s feelings. However, he did not think now was one of those times.

“I did not mean to surprise you,” he said, a little guilt stirring in his chest as Laslow paled. “I simply meant to go on a walk. I did not know you were out here.”

“Ah,” Laslow said. He looked quite abashed. “So you did see.”

His panting had begun to slow. He was dressed in his normal clothes, but his feet were bare, his shoes placed off to the side in the grass somewhere. Xander thought it was a good look on him. He looked, somehow, more natural this way.

“Yes,” Xander admitted. He smiled in a way he hoped was disarming. “You were quite good. I knew you were a dancer, but I have never had the pleasure of watching you dance before now.”

Laslow straightened.

“Really?” he asked, sounding surprised but happy. “A pleasure?”

Xander nodded. “Truly. It is cause to wonder why you do not dance professionally, if I am being honest. Or at least in front of a crowd.”

Truthfully, Xander would not have minded watching Laslow dance in more private settings as well. Not that he wanted to pressure Laslow to do anything he didn’t want to.

Laslow’s cheeks went pink at the suggestion. His eyes darted away from Xander’s.

“You flatter me, my lord,” he said.

“Not at all.”

Laslow’s face became even redder.

“I could never,” he said quickly. “The thought of all those eyes on me… No, I’d rather not.” He jumped slightly, seemingly remembering where he was. He looked up. “Though I thank you very much for the compliment, my lord!”

Xander was a little disappointed, but he tried not to let it show. He remembered his own shy youth well enough. If Laslow had a more difficult time conquering his own social anxiety, Xander would not begrudge him.

“No thanks necessary,” he said. “I am only being honest. If you’d rather keep your performances private, that is your decision to make.” He couldn’t help but adding, “Though, if you ever find yourself in need of a smaller audience, I would be glad to watch you dance again.”

When Laslow looked up at him, it seemed as though there were stars in his eyes. Xander’s breath caught in his throat.

“Ah,” Laslow breathed. He blinked, and Xander breathed in again only to find a fluttering in his chest like the flapping of bird’s wings. Laslow had that effect on him sometimes. Not that Xander would ever say anything about it; with his position, it would be too easy to pressure someone under his command, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Still, he found himself staring when Laslow smiled back timidly. “I would be honored, milord. Though perhaps another time.”

“Of course,” Xander said. “I’ve intruded upon you long enough. My apologies. I’ll be sure to avoid this clearing in the future.”

“Oh, you don’t…” Then Laslow thought about it some more. He said, sheepishly, “I would be grateful. Thank you.”

Xander smiled. “Of course.”

He began to step away when something else caught his notice. Xander cleared his throat. “Laslow.”

“Yes?”

“There are flowers growing around your feet.” _Again_ , he didn’t add.

Laslow looked down. Xander eyed the little vines that had begun to curl themselves around Laslow’s bare ankles and the tiny pink and white peonies that had begun to sprout from them. It was not the first time such a thing had happened, but it was the first time Xander had seen peonies. He wondered whether if it was connected to Laslow’s mood or the dancing. He did not think it his place to ask.

Laslow quickly wretched his legs from the plants. He stepped back and out of their reach rather easily, but Xander thought the little flowers looked almost sad with their torn stems. He ignored the thought and focused on Laslow’s embarrassed face.

Now, he thought, _this_ was one of the times it was better not to say anything to save a friend embarrassment.

“I’ll be off then,” Xander said. “I will see you in the morning, Laslow.”

Laslow coughed. “Of course, milord.”

He wondered if there was any meaning to the flowers or if the earth just wanted to touch Laslow any way it knew how. Xander thought he could relate.

 

 

 

Beruka closed her eyes.

“You’re floating again,” she said blandly.

Selena squawked. Her toes touched the ground, though only barely. It took another minute before her feet were flat on the floor, Selena fuming all the while.

“He’s such a jerk,” she grumbled as though Beruka hadn’t already heard the same comment twenty times before. “Making me do something embarrassing in the middle of town like that! Who does he think he is?”

Beruka said nothing.

“I just wasn’t feeling my best,” Selena continued. “I totally would have beaten Keaton if I’d been feeling better. Totally. He think’s he’s such a good hunter… Ugh.”

“Stop,” Beruka said.

Selena huffed. “What?”

“Stop,” Beruka repeated. “Keaton is the better hunter.”

“Excuse me? Whose side are you on?” Selena put her hands on her hips, indignant. “I totally could have beaten him!”

“Keaton has more experience and his animal characteristics give him an advantage in tracking beasts,” Beruka said plainly. It was all fact. “Perhaps with time you could best him, but you did not.”

“You don’t have to rub it in,” Selena mumbled. She rolled her shoulders, lips pursed, and while Beruka was not confident in reading emotions, she thought she was making progress.

“You chose to compete knowing what the consequences would be for failing, correct?”

Selena deflated. She kicked some dirt on the ground. “I mean, I _guess_ …”

“No,” Beruka said. “There is no guessing. That is only the truth. You must deal with the consequences of your actions.”

“I mean…”

Selena was quiet for a moment. Quiet was good. Quiet meant time to think. It also meant Beruka got the moment of silence she’d been craving since Selena had found her fifteen minutes ago.

Eventually Selena sighed. Crossing her arms, she said, “You’re right. He was better, and I was the one who agreed to the deal. I guess I’m just embarrassed.” Her mouth twisted like she’d eaten something sour. “That was childish of me. Sorry.”

Beruka nodded. “It’s fine. You’ve done nothing to me.”

“I guess I’ll act better the next time I see Keaton or whatever.” Selena looked up towards the sun, squinting. A few clouds rolled by. She didn’t look nearly as tense as she had been a moment ago. She blinked. “Huh. You know, I’m feeling better already. Thanks, Beruka. For letting me vent and knocking some sense into me.”

She smiled, bright and bold, and that was a lot more like the Selena that Beruka had grown used to. She nodded again. “Think nothing of it.”

Mood brightened, Selena bounced on the balls of her feet. For someone who could turn sour so easily, Selena sprang back rather well.

It was at that moment that Camilla came bounding by.

“Lady Camilla!” Selena greeted. Beruka nodded at Camilla in acknowledgement.

As expected, Camilla immediately wrapped them both in a hug. Beruka’s face was shoved into Camilla’s chest, her short stature working against her, while Selena was at least tall enough to reach Camilla’s shoulder. Beruka wriggled, though she did not truly want to leave Camilla’s warmth just yet.

Camilla was a giant of a woman. Not that Beruka particularly minded. Her size made her an intimidating opponent, at least.

Beruka felt Camilla kiss the top of her head, and a wet smack told her she’d done the same thing to Selena.

“How are my darling girls? It feels like ages since we’ve last seen each other.”

It had been two hours. Not that Beruka had been counting.

Camilla had yet to let them go, but Beruka heard her make an inquisitive sound. Her arms tightened around them, and Beruka was one again impressed with Camilla’s strength.

“Oh, Selena,” Camilla chuckled, her breath hot against the top of Beruka’s head. “You’re floating again.”

Beruka looked down. Selena’s feet were no longer touching the floor

Selena swore.

 

 

 

“Listen,” Leo said, feeling embarrassed for no reason. “I know Niles and I tease you sometimes—”

“Some more than others,” Niles cut in, even though he was definitely part of the _more_ category, so Leo didn’t know what he was joking about.

Leo continued, “But we know how much your writings mean to you, and we noticed your last journal was getting rather full. So we only thought it proper to offer you a replacement, if you wanted it.”

Odin didn’t say anything for a moment. He ran his finger over the gold gilding on the spine of the journal Leo had handed him. Leo wondered if perhaps that part had been a bit much.

He had wanted the gift to mean something; he had wanted a bit of himself and Niles in it, so Odin would look at the journal and remember them when he was on his own. He knew Niles had scrawled some kind of message into the front cover, though he hadn’t seen what. He considered that he may have been better off listening to Niles’ more measured advice.

Then Odin sniffed. Leo grimaced. He assumed it was a good thing. Still, though, he almost never had to deal with—

“Are you crying?” Niles asked.

Odin rubbed at his eyes with his fist, his other arm clutching the journal tightly to his chest. He sniffed again. “No! I simply… h-have something in my eye.”

There was a tinkling sound. Leo glanced down. Tiny glass gems in the shape of teardrops hit the stone floor, and more than one of them shattered upon impact. Thankfully they were quite small. They wouldn’t be difficult to clean up or ignore. A few more fell to the floor as Odin rubbed at his eyes.

“What’s in your eye then?” Niles asked, smirking.

It was technically still friendly teasing, but Leo was getting ready to tell him to knock it off when Odin answered, “The affection and care of my greatest comrades.”

Leo coughed, though pride was welling up in his chest. “Ah. Well.” He shook himself out of it and smiled. “I’m glad you like it.”

He felt Niles’ arms snake around his neck, and Leo leaned into the touch, his back against Niles’ chest. Nile’s cheek pressed against Leo’s own.

“So it was a good choice then?” Niles’ deep voice rumbled in Leo’s ear.

Odin blinked rapidly, letting his hand fall away from his face. He beamed, and the last of the crystal tears fell to the floor. Leo ignored them. Niles was putting up a good show of ignoring them too, but he was sure they were piquing Niles’ interest.

“I shall cherish this gift greatly,” Odin said earnestly. “I can already think of what the first entries will be! It would only be just to begin the first entry with mention of Odin Dark’s stalwart companions, Leo Ebony and Niles Shadow, thus reprising the Dark Trio Three. Of course—"

Leo sighed and tuned out. Niles’ face was very close, but for once he didn’t mind. He felt Niles chuckle against his back. Odin liked the gift, and that was all that really mattered.

 

 

 

Sometimes it was obvious those three had come from another world entirely, but their friends and loves were willing to pretend not to notice most days.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment below or hit me up on my [tumblr!](http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/)


End file.
